Eye of the Tiger
by ShadowCelebi
Summary: Ray got a diary! Now all hell has broken loose as the Beybladers of the world have been dumped on a cruise somewhere. Rated T at the moment cause of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Eye of the Tiger**

**Chapter 1**

_**No, bad Ray! No insulting the diary!**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade. If I did, once again, I would rule the world 3

**Warnings:** Bit of swearing, ranting, emily-bashing x3

**A/N:** Whoo new fic ^^ This one is a little more random and hopefully a bit faster than the others, to keep you posted ^^

Anyone who has read Purple-Kissed-Wishes "Confessions of a Blader/Chronicles of Max" should recognise some stuff at the beginning of this x3 Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sunday 3rd April 10:32 PM

Okay... how does Max do this?

Dear diary...

No, more casual than that.

Oi!

BOOKFACE!!

No, bad Ray! No insulting the diary!

...

It can't help the way it looks.

NO! SHUT UP, RAY!

Actually, shutting up would defeat the entire point of writing a diary in the first place.

Suuuuu...

What's going on now?

Well, the entire blading community has been dumped on a boat in the sea in the middle of nowhere. They call it a cruise.

Apparently, it's so we can relax...

And everyone who has ever been in a championship is here.

Except Emily.

Nobody's actually seen her since the last championship.

Nobody really wants to.

Bitch.

So, uhhhhh, yeah...

On a boat...

I hate water.

I guess it's not so bad. I'm in a room with Max.

He's alright.

Bit of a nutter thought.

He's the one who started up this diary craze.

I think even Kai has one...

Somewhere...

I plan to steal it!

MWAHAHAHAH!!!!!

...

..

.

boo.

Speaking of Kai, I think I can hear Tyson being seasick again.

Who does Kai lead me to Tyson, you ask?

Because they're sharing a room.

OTL!

I expect blood and screaming very soon.

And a blue-hair overboard.

Not sure which one, though.

10:43 PM

Okay, I'm really not tired.

I just tried sleeping.

No.

Just no.

10:44 PM

OWWWWW.

Max just kicked me.

In his sleep.

He must have really long legs for a short guy.

I mean, there's a bloody great gap between our beds.

AND THAT HURT!!

T.T

I must wreak my revenge!!

10:48 PM

**"RAY!!!"**

Hehehehe! Sweet revenge!

Maxie looks pissed though.

That might be 'cause I just dumped a bucket of ice from the mini-freezer on him.

OH YEAH!

WE HAVE A MINI-FRIDGE AND -FREEZER

Aren't we special? :)

10:50 PM

Max has gone back to sleep now.

Boring old sod.

He sleeps more than Boris.

And Boris is ollllllllllld.

...

I think I have an Uncle Boris...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Like A Cow Looks At An Oncoming Train**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, nor the characters. Just the story itself :3

**Warnings:** Swearing, Ray ranting Oo, naked Lee, sherbert lemons, rabid Max, capital letters.

**A/N:** Whewt, second chapter!! This is actually a nice release for me ^^ I can rant about everything xD But anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter :3 Am working on the third one now.

* * *

Monday 4th April 6:02 AM

I hate Tyson.

All he is is a great big pain in my stripey arse.

Which is now perched on Max.

... What?

He woke me up.

Anyway, back to the three-hundred-and-twenty-two-reasons-why-I-hate-Tyson.

1) He's a blue-haired prick.

2) He's always arguing with another anti, two-toned, blue-haired prick.

3) They're arguing right now.

4) It's been two days into this 'holiday' and I'm already sick of it.

5) He's got Max addicted to sherbert lemons.

6) I have a sherbert lemon stuck to my arm because Tyson gave Max the idea to fill our drawers with sherbert lemons.

7) Max has ordered me to make him a lemon hat.

8) I DONT SEW!!

9) **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"**

...

I totally did not just yell at the wall.

6:03 AM

Max is giggling now.

It's because Kai is shouting obscenities at me.

But he's been muffled by the wall...

Mufflyuffle...

You have no idea how hard it is to sit on a giggling person.

6:06 AM

**"Ray, why are you sitting on me?"**

**"Because you woke me up."**

**"But Tyson woke **_**me**_** up!"**

**"I don't care!"**

**"But Rayyyy..."**

Apparently, I'm sitting on the floor now.

Damn puppy eyes.

6:16 AM

Shhh...

Maxie and I are just outside Tyson and Kai's room.

Armed.

With another bucketload of ice.

And sherbert lemons 3

I blame Max.

He blames society.

We both blame Tyson.

He'd blame Kai.

Who'd blame Tyson.

Who is now outnumbered.

And covered in ice-cold yellow sweets.

Why?

Because he just opened the door.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!

7:01 AM

Why do I always manage to catch the awkward times?

Anyway, it's been a good 45 minutes since we jumped Tyson.

He's currently in our bathroom.

And apparently, he's living there now.

7:02 AM

**"Tyson? Are you okay?!"**

Max is calling through the bathroom door. We can't hear much from in there...

Last time we saw Tyson, he looked pissed.

And was babbling something about Kai being a maniac.

Perhaps Kai was finally attempting to use that chainsaw I gave him last Christmas...?

7:34 AM

Tyson has FINALLY emerged from the bathroom.

Which is good, because Max seriously needed to pee.

And when Max has to go, Max has to go.

So anyway, I've cornered Tyson on the sofa. He smells lemony...

Mmmm, lemons...

ANYWAY, RAY! FOCUS!!

**"So Tyson, what was all of that about Kai?"** I ask, trying to seem calm and that. He's looking at me from the corner of his eye. It's almost like he's expecting the mafia to come through the window if he talks to me.

**"Well..."** He's paused for a second, glancing over to the wall connecting Kai's room to ours. I'm raising an eyebrow at him.

**"He's a complete nutter."** He finished. I just rolled my eyes at him.

**"Of course he is. He's a near-sober Russian with no love-life and grandfather issues! What did you expect?"**

Tyson's just looking at me like a cow looks at an oncoming train.

**"It is soooooo much worse than that."**

7:36 AM

I'm staring at Tyson. He's staring at me.

I think he's cracked...

He looks really freaked.

Seriously.

**"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"**

**"HE HAS A DOLL!"**

**"Fuck off, Tyson!"**

Apparently, Kai can hear us through the wall.

Not surprising really.

Tyson yells like a pregnant hippo roars.

Loudly.

7:51 AM

Max has finally appeared from the bathroom.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING IN THERE?!

7:53 PM

GOD HELP ME.

TYSON GAVE MAX A SHERBERT LEMON.

I HAVE A BLONDE THING ATTACHED TO MY HEAD.

GAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

7:54 AM

HAHA!

Ray has the upper hand now.

Why is Ray referring to himself in the third person?

BECAUSE I AM EEEEEVILE!!

And Max is now nomming Tyson's head instead.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

7:56 AM

Lee has just appeared at our door.

...

Wearing nothing...

...

Actually, no, I'm wrong.

He's wearing striped blue and pink socks.

Why am I concentrating so hard on his socks, you ask?

DO I REALLY WANT TO LOOK ANYWHERE ELSE?!?!

**"Youuuuuu!"** Nekkid Lee is pointing dramatically at us. Tyson's face is actually quite funny. You know that look-that's-like-a-cow-staring-at-an-oncoming-train-look? It's like that. Except now the cow is staring at a naked Lee strapped to the front of it. Max seems rather unaffected, though. Curious.

**"Youuuuuu!"**

Does he actually know any other words?

**"Youuuuuu! Have been invited to the party of a LIFETIME!!"**

...

Raised eyebrow time again.

Lee looks strangely happy.

**"Party?"** I'm questioning him now.

**"YEAH! Down by the pool tonight. Everyone's gonna be there. YOU HAVE TO COME! OTHERWISE YOU'RE.... You're... EMILY!!"**

And with that, he's run out the room, yelling something about Emily and the party and the hole in his socks.

... Crazy bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**I TOTALLY WAS NOT ORGASMING**_

**Disclaimer:** See first or second chapter :3

**Warnings:** Swearing, Emily-bashing xD, drunken bladers, banisters, more capitals xD

**A/N:** Wow, third chapter xD This one is a tad shorter than the others xD But I said I would get it up by Friday, so here it is! Still pissed off about the layout messing up but hey xD

* * *

Monday 4th April 6:04 PM

WOW.

HELLO DIARY.

YOU HAVE MISSED...

... nothing.

After Lee's outburst earlier today, Tyson became a mental case and Max made the tea.

That's it.

WHY DOES NOTHING INTERESTING HAPPEN IN MY LIFE?!

Well...

We _are_ going to the party later.

Which should be good.

Especially as there's no Emily.

YAY 8D

Tyson's been in the bathroom getting ready for ages now...

Or possibly he's trying to commit suicide.

Although whether it's over Kai's apparent insanity, or Lee's scarring image, I don't know.

Either way, Tyson is in the bathroom.

I think he took a pillow in there earlier...

Perhaps he's just asleep.

How boring.

7:13 PM

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

...

...

Ow.

Remind me never to slide down a banister again.

It hurts.

AHHHHH my ribs T.T

So anyway, we're heading to the party at the pool on deck.

And the big hall has big banisters.

You can see where this is going 8D

Although probably the worst idea I've had is attempting to write a diary entry whilst on a banister.

It was like trying to slide head-first into a postbox blindfolded.

...

Don't ask me how I know that.

THE POINT IS I have trouble spelling 'point'.

NO! FOCUS!

THE POINT IS we are nearly at the party.

And my ribs hurt now.

7:31 PM

DUDE!!!!

7: 32 PM

HAI! It's MAX!

No...

Wait...

TYSON IS STEALING THE DIA~~

...

..

.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

Tyson is here now.

...

Speaking in the third person makes me a villain.

Anyway, for now, I hath stolen the book of knowledge.

Heheheheheheheheh...

So yeah, I'm here until Ray finished orgasming over the decorations.

He's twitching...

... with a massive smile on his face.

He is so gay.

7:35 PM

Please remind me to burn that previous entry.

Tyson is never allowed to touch my diary again.

Ever.

AND I TOTALLY WAS NOT ORGASMING.

Damn Tyson.

7:39 PM

A couple of people have started showing up now.

I can see Mariah, King, Kenny, Tala (Wow...), Spender, Mariah, Kevin and...

Oh god...

Lee.

Should've expected that, really.

And Max has just pointed out that I wrote Mariah twice.

**"Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret."** He's grinning. That's not good. Let's ensure he _does_ keep that secret.

**"You better else I'll take away all your sherbert lemons."** That got him. He looked mortified. **"And besides, I don't like Mariah. She is waaaaaaaaay too pink."**

He's nodding frantically.

Sorted.

7:52 PM

Whoo!!!

I'm half wasted.

Why half?

Because Tyson keeps stealing my bottles are soon as they get half empty.

Therefore, I am only half drunk.

See?

Drunk sense can make people.

7:53 PM

...

7:54 PM

Wait a minute...

7:55 PM

I WILL get that sentence right!

7:57 PM

I have been distracted from my quest to correct that sentence...

Because Emily has shown up.

**"Hey."** She's smiling at me. I don't like it. MAX COME SAVE MEH!!

**"Uhhhhh... hi?"** This is weird!! Wait, why the fuck is she here? **"Emily, why the fuck are you here?"**

**"I work here."** She's tugging on her shirt... Ewwwww...

Oh, wait. I think she's wearing the cruise liner uniform...

LOL!

Emily has a job!

The saddo...

Wait...

I have a job too.

I'm SAFE!! I don't do that anymore! HAH!

Oh... She talking again...

Do I have to listen to this?

**"So, who are you sharing with, Ray?"**

**"Oh, uh... Max and Tyson. Why?"**

**"That's far too many people. How about come back to mine?"**

Oh.

My.

God.

She isn't...

SHE IS!

SHE WINKED!!

EMILY IS FLIRTING WITH ME!!!

I want to cry...

8:02 PM

I'm running away.

I don't care that everyone's staring.

I am _not_ staying near that pile of flirtatious swine any longer.

I hope she gets the flu.

**"Ray, what are you doing?"**

WTF?! That's not Emily's voice...

Who the fuck??

Oh... I turned around to find Mariah has been stalking me the entire way here...

The girl's got perserverance, I'll give her that.

**"Uhhhhhh eshcaping from Emily."** Dammnit, I'm slurring.

**"Ohhh okay then... So she's not following you?"**

**"No, I dunn think sho... Why?"**

AH!

I'm being leapt upon by a rabid pink thing!!!

And..

Uhh...

Mmmm cherry lip gloss...

Oh, yeah..

She's snogging meh ^^;


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** Swearing, capitals, the usual xD

**Disclaimer:** FIRST CHAPTER PEOPLE xD

**A/N:** Okay, so this is like the first chapter I haven't written on paper first. So I have no idea where this is going xD Don't blame me xD

* * *

Monday 5th April 9:58 AM

Oh.  
My.  
God.

Tyson is walking out on us.

He says we're too weird, too happy and too gay.

WTF KINDA ARGUMENT IS THAT??

And I'm not gay damnnit.

Not after last night...

Ah yes, I must tell you about that, my dear diary.

... In a minute... When Tyson has stopped being 'righteous'.

10:02 AM

He's still going... -_-

JUST LEAVE ALREADY!!

Max is on the brink of tears, the poor thing.

Hey, I meant that in a totally manly way.

I mean, at the party I got hit on (by Emily -shudder-) and I got snogged half to death!!

Why half?

...

...

My trousers refused to go down

But I am NOT saying I like Mariah.

Though I would definately go for her over Emily.

I mean, pink as she is, who wouldn't?

10:20 AM

YAYYYYYYY!!

I got a normal time for once!

And Tyson has finally left the building- I mean, room.

We're kinda... on a ship... in the middle of nowhere.

But yeah, sorry about the lack of writing in the past eighteen minutes.

I've been calming Maxie down.

Poor blonde sap.

He really needs a girlfriend or something.

NO I AM NOT VOLUNTEERING.

10:24 AM

I may have done a bad thing...

I gave Max sugar.

...

Well at least he isn't upset about Tyson anymore.

Let's just hope he doesn't get hold of the sherbert lemon sta-

...

Never mind.

10:28 AM

... There are weird noises coming from Kai's room.

I thought since Tyson moved out, he was alone in there?

...

Thank god Maxie isn't paying attention to this.

Else I might die.

Maybe I should go over there...

No way, I don't wanna go anywhere near... _that_.

I'll give you an idea of what I'm hearing:

**"Ohhh bite me harder!"**

...

Yeah.

10:32 AM

THAT'S IT.

**"Shut up Kai! We can all hear you!"**

**"Bite me!"**

Was that to me or his 'companion'?

10:33 AM

Dear lord.

Max is now asking questions.

And Kai _still_ hasn't shut up.

**"KAI!"**

**"Fuck off!"**

Okay.

That was definately NOT Kai's voice.

Far too manly...

OMG.

I think Kai has another _guy_ in there.

Does this mean that Kai is gay?

10:34 AM

**"Is Kai gay?"** Max is looking at me with wide eyes. I think he's fearing for his life.

**"... I think so, Max. I think so."**

10:35 AM

Max is crying again.

I don't blame him.

10:39 AM

WILL THEY EVER STOP?

10:44 AM

Apparently, they will.

I sooooo want to go over there and give Kai-plus-one a serious kicking.

He has no right to upset poor Maxie.

10:45 AM

JUST BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT MY FRIENDS DOESN'T MEAN I'M GAY.

10:46 AM

Why am I defending myself to a diary?

...

10:47 AM

**"Max, why am I defending myself to a diary?"**

**"I don't know, Ray... Maybe you're just insane."**

**"Maybe I am. Maybe we all are."**

**"Everyone but Tyson. He's an emo now."**

...

**"WHAT?!"**

11:01 AM

Max is screaming at me.

**"How could you not listen to my best friend's goodbye speech?!"**

**"I was bored! And ranting about it in my diary!"**

**"Ray!!"  
**

**"When did he say he was emo?"**

**"He didn't. But you could tell."**

Raised eyebrows once again.

Max just sighed. **"He was all like 'there's no point in life and you're all too damn happy and you're all so bouncy' and stuff."**

**"I'll believe it when I see it."**

11:28 AM

Max and I have decided we're hungry.

And we're avoiding Kai's room.

Permanently.

But anyway, there's a bar by the pool so we're headed that way.

11:31 AM

Max is sniffling.

I wonder why...

**"Max, why are you sniffling?"**

**"I'm upset."**

**"Why?"**

He's pointing up ahead. I've been looking at the floor most of the time.

So I hadn't seen Tyson walking just infront of us before.

11:32 AM

**"Hey Tyson! TYSON!"**

God, running is so much effort.

11:33 AM

Finally caught up to the bastard!

**"Hey Tyson, Max keeps saying you're going emo."**

...

The bastard's ignoring me!

11:34 AM

**"Hey Ray."**

Oh dear lord.

I know that voice.

Yup.

It's Emily.

-shudder-

**"Uhh... Hi, Emily."**

**"Oh Ray, there's no need to be shy around me."**

OMG.

SHE DIDN'T

SHE DID.

That was a definate giggle.

Max has locked himself in the nearby store cupboard.

I want to hide too T.T

And now I've lost sight of Tyson.

Damn that bitch.

11:36 AM

Running.

Is.

Not.

Good.

For.

My.

Health

-breathes-

11:37 AM

We have finally escaped Emily!!

I dragged Max out of the store cupboard and we pegged it downstairs.

We are now safely lost in the crowd.

Wheeeeee!

12:12 PM

ZOMG TEAL'C

12:13 PM

Sorry, I just saw someone that looked like Teal'c from Stargate.

Damn, I love that show.

12:14 PM

**"Max, do you like Stargate?"**

**"Indeed."**

ZOMG

I just got covered in tiny bits of food BUT THAT WAS SO WORTH IT.

12:16 PM

Okay, so we've been eating for like three quarters of an hour now.

No, I'm sorry.

_Max_ has been eating for like three quarters of an hour now.

12:18 PM

EVERYONE is talking about Tyson right now.

I mean seriously.

These are the conversations I keep hearing:

**"Omg, have you heard?"**

**"Heard what?"**

**"Tyson's gone emo!"**

**"Dude! Hot!"**

**"I know!"**

**"But it's Tyson!"**

**"Still hot. And kinda cute."**

**"I totally agree."**

**"But it's TYSON."**

How come everyone knew about Tyson being emo but me?

12:21 PM

Seriously, how does everybody know?!

12:22 PM

Tyson isn't even emo!!

12:24 PM

How can someone eat so much and be so skinny?!?!

Anyway, we're leaving now.

Hey, look. There's Tyson.

And before you ask, yes. That rant was about Max.

**"Hey, Tyson, come here!"**

...

He's ignoring me again.

RIGHT.

**"Tyson- What the?!"**

12:25 PM

Okay, so I just turned him round.

AND HE'S EMO.

He has black hair and an emo fringe and and...

EYELINER D8

What is wrong with the world?!?!


End file.
